The present invention relates generally to handrails, and more particularly, to a handrail assembly that includes an internal channel for allowing a bracket to self-thread into the handrail.
Handrail assemblies constructed from aluminum, steel, and other such metals are commonly used in a variety of applications and locations. For example, such handrails are often used in institutional locations such as hospitals, elderly care facilities, and other such public buildings. Such handrail assemblies typically include a generally horizontally extending handrail railing for grasping by a pedestrian. The handrail railing is mounted to the wall by way of a bracket assembly that is connected to the bottom of the rails. Such bracket assemblies typically require arm or saddle members for interconnection between the bottom of the handrail railing and the wall.
Bracket assemblies of this type are often difficult to assemble as they require a number of tools for mounting the handrail railing to the bracket assemblies. In addition, such bracket assemblies are known to interfere with the ability of pedestrians to grasp the handrail railing with their hands, thereby creating an unsafe environment especially when used in hospitals, elderly care facilities, and other locations where the handrail assemblies will be utilized to support individuals requiring the handrail for support as they walk. Further, these bracket assemblies are often quite conspicuous and create an aesthetically displeasing look.
Oftentimes, especially in hospitals and elderly care facilities, wall guards are provided along with the handrail assemblies for protecting the wall from the wear and tear associated with use in such facilities where the walls and corners of walls will be exposed to damage from impacts with various kinds of wheeled vehicles such as stretchers, wheelchairs, dining carts, and the like. Traditional handrail assemblies employing bracket assemblies make it difficult to employ wall guards.
Therefore, there is a need for a handrail assembly that is relatively simple and easy to assembly. Further, there is a need for a handrail assembly that does not interfere with a pedestrian's ability to grasp the handrail. In addition, there is a need for a handrail assembly that is aesthetically pleasing. Finally, there is also a need for a handrail assembly that is easy to interconnect with wall guard assemblies of the kind commonly found in hospitals and elder care facilities.